Overloaded
by CVDisley
Summary: Lance is just a human that juggles working in a magic shop and going to college,though his connection to magic is unusual for his species.Lotor is the half breed prince of the Dark Elves,a race that soon begins to threaten war with the rest of the world.He's also one of Lance's professors.Will they be able to love one another with all their flaws,and everything falling apart? MxM


_**A/N: I really shouldn't be starting another story, buuut I'm terrible. Review if you enjoy this.**_

Lance had seen all kinds of customers at the shop, but this was new. He didn't expect a guy that was all tall, dark, and brooding. He was easily six and a half feet, maybe taller, and had long, strong limbs. His jawline was perfectly squared, cheekbones perfectly high, and his nose the perfect size. He had dark skin, only a few shades lighter than his friend Allura's with a purple tint to it. His hair also matched hers,long and a flawless white pulled back into a loose ponytail to keep it out of his face while he stared down the smaller man. Lance wanted to guess that the man was a Dark Elf because of his pointed ears and yellow sclera, but he still looked different from them. It was something about the way he held himself, regal and refined rather than angry like the few Dark Elves Lance had encountered before.

Not that there were many. The Dark elves believed themselves to be superior to all other races,and had left normal society several hundred years ago.

"Welcome to Ryan's Remedies, how can I help you today?"

The man just stared at hi, blue irises boring a hole through the Cuban.

"A human working at a magic shop. This place is obviously a waste of time. I think I'll go elsewhere."

Even his voice was perfect, a deep baritone that almost fooled Lance into thinking he hadn't just been insulted. Almost.

As per usual with customers that doubted Lance's skill, the Cuban sighed and pressed his finger to a clear crystal that was on the shop's counter. For a moment nothing happened, then a cerulean blue bled into the crystal.

"As you can see I have an unnaturally high connection with water magic, which is also compatible with most healing magic. What do you want?" Lance's voice had picked up an attitude, but the shop owner was understanding and would side with Lance in this situation.

The man stared at him a bit longer, looking more bored than anything.

"My doctor sent in a prescription for a migraine remedy that won't be ready for a week. I was looking for a short term solution until then."

Lance logged into the shop computer, pulling up the necessary tabs as the man spoke. At least the man was being civil rather than continuing to be racist (specieist?) like many other customers did.

"Name on the prescription, and doctor?"

"Lotor Galra. Prescribed by Doctor Allura Altea."

Lance input the information, and was thankful when he found what he was looking for. The computer hardly liked to work, and the shop didn't make enough money for a professional to look at it. The only real customers they had were sent by Allura, who was only studying under her father. She sent patients there because she was friends with Lance, but that could only go so far.

"Okay, here's my suggestion. The potion you've been prescribed isn't very dangerous to take with intense pain potions or spells, but there are side effects such as lightheadedness that can be worsened by the combination. Instead, there is a form of therapy using water magic to help blood flow. It might help lessen pain, but wouldn't eliminate it."

"How long does that take?"

Lance had to look up at Lotor to do a double take. This guy was actually taking Lance's suggestion seriously. Most people, even humans, treated him as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Ten minutes a day at most. I'm capable of doing it on my own, but if you would be more comfortable with my boss-"

"You're adequate enough. I don't have time now, but I'll be here tomorrow morning."

Lotor was gone before Lance could say anything, and he sat staring at where Lotor had been. No one was there to see the satisfied smile that Lance wouldn't admit to. Someone finally treated him like a competent person.

 _ **Should I make this an Mpreg, or nah? Remember that I'm a pretty sadistic writer**_


End file.
